


A Letter to Lady Montilyet

by luciferwearsprada



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Divine Leliana, F/M, Gen, Inquisitor Is Mad At Wolves For Existing And Reminding Her Of Her Ex, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Trespasser DLC, Warden's Gender Is Ambiguous, inspired by a tumblr post, the relationships are also only mentioned/hinted at, this is a letter so everyone's pretty much only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwearsprada/pseuds/luciferwearsprada
Summary: Lady Elaine Hayden of Ferelden writes a short letter to her friend Josephine Montilyet who has returned to Antiva after helping the Inquisition's transition into the Chantry.Apparently, the Inquisitor has been acting a little strangely.----A very short thing inspired bythis postby bi-otic on tumblr.





	A Letter to Lady Montilyet

My dearest Josephine,

 

it has been too long since we last spoke. I hope your family is well now that they are once again permitted to trade in Orlais and no longer have to worry about the House of Repose.

In regards to the Inquisition under Divine Victoria… I have a few concerns, especially now that you are no longer their ambassador.

Divine Victoria does her job very well and is, undoubtedly, aware of this letter’s contents. Is it true that her spy network stretches even to Antiva?

However, her… affair with the Hero of Ferelden is… shall we say, unfitting for someone of her status. Never before has there been a Divine so open about her romantic endeavors, and whilst I have nothing but respect for the Hero, I worry that it will interfere with Divine Victoria’s duties.

My biggest concern regards Inquisitor Lavellan (if she still goes by that title). Scouts and soldiers have informed me of unusual behavior when she is traveling through our lands. All is normal until she encounters wolves, whether alone or in a pack. According to what I’ve heard, she angrily extends her middle finger towards them and shouts profanities that I am not comfortable repeating.

And yet… some say that, when she is alone, she acts differently. One scout claims to have seen a profound sadness in her features, and that she muttered, "I will bring you back".

I am not sure how many of these rumors are true, but considering that you were her ambassador and are her close friend, you might want to know.

I will assume Divine Victoria now knows as well, which is probably for the best.

Enjoy your time with your family, my dear, and enjoy the warmth of Antiva. I will make sure to visit you again soon!

 

With kindest regards,

Lady Elaine Hayden.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it! And feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ [yunhosreindeer](http://yunhosreindeer.tumblr.com/).


End file.
